1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating push-button device that is installed in various types of electronic apparatuses and a portable terminal that includes the illuminated push-button device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of illuminating button devices installed in various types of electronic apparatuses, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-220348 discloses an illuminating switch.
In the illuminating switch according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-220348, a switch and a light source are disposed on a substrate, and a key-top for pushing the switch and a first light-guiding member for guiding light from the light source to the key-top are provided. In the illuminating switch, the inner side and the outer side of the key-top are clinched with a light-guiding frame and a pushing frame. The light source is provided on the lower surface of the substrate. The light from the light source is guided from the second light-guiding member to the first light-guiding member and illuminates the key-top and its vicinity through the first light-guiding member.